


an interrupted love story

by GL_aDOS



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Established Relationship, Guns, M/M, overly-dramatic writing lmao, they’re in love! unfortunately for them, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL_aDOS/pseuds/GL_aDOS
Summary: “Yuu-chan, look at me.”It’s the grave tone in Mika’s voice that draws Yuu’s gaze back to him after having frantically searched around the room. He swallows at the same time as his eyes widen in question.“What is it?”“No.” Mika shakes his head and his lips press together for a mere second. Then, “Look at me.”





	an interrupted love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> here's...another one, lmAo. i wrote this in 2017 also. this is a zombie apocalypse tm and i was very much inspired by the first game of Telltale's The Walking Dead.
> 
> i gifted to alizeh bc she always encourages my writing <333 i love u sorry for the pain i caused u in the doc

 

Yuu holds his arms tightly around Mika as he crawls backwards, heart beating at the thought of accidentally slipping. Once they’ve managed to get underneath the chute and into the wrecked garage, he leans Mika against the wall and wastes no time in closing it behind them.

 

“ _ C’mon, c’mon, _ ” he whispers impatiently after having pressed the button, as if it’s going to hear his orders. Soon, he deems the two of them momentarily safe and scrambles over to Mika again, gathering him in his arms. The universe must’ve most certainly been on their side, with how they managed to sprint through a city crowded with zombies with only two guns and their body strength on their side. Merely a minute ago, Mika had experienced a mishap, in the form of a zombie violently grabbing onto him and causing his descent to the asphalt. Luckily, Yuu had been quick to shoot the life out of it.

 

Here on the floor, after gathering Mika in his arms and with Yuu’s back leaning against the wall, the questions start dropping.

 

“What happened?” Yuu asks, his words coming out in a rapid speed. “Are you okay? Did one of them hurt you? Shit, we don't have any bandages with us. No, wait, what is this place? Maybe there’s some in here—”

 

“Yuu-chan, look at me.”

 

It’s the grave tone in Mika’s voice that draws Yuu’s gaze back to him after having frantically searched around the room. He swallows at the same time as his eyes widen in question.

 

“What is it?”

 

“No.” Mika shakes his head and his lips press together for a mere second. Then, “ _ Look  _ at me.”

 

“I don't… What?” Yuu helplessly searches for an answer in Mika’s eyes. 

 

After a short staring competition, Mika sighs deeply. His eyes flickers to the wall, then he lifts his arm for Yuu to inspect. 

 

The long-sleeved shirt he’s wearing has not only been colored from dirt, but also torn to shreds in multiple places. At the end of it, a piece of cloth hangs freely, almost unattached, and his shoulder is way too exposed after having gotten caught in a fence.

 

But the most significant tear, the one that makes Yuu stop breathing, is the one just below the bend of his arm.

 

Questioning words threaten to escape his throat, but they both know he’s very much aware of what he’s seeing. They had witnessed this so many times before; on strangers that they only had an ounce of pity for; on Yoichi’s sister right before Yoichi spent a week staring at the wall; and most of all, they had seen it on the monsters roaming the world outside, the ones that had destroyed so many lives.

 

Yuu’s one hope was to never see these marks ail any of the few people left that he loves so dearly.

 

To his own surprise, he releases a chuckle. The sound is tainted with sorrow and perhaps it would be hard to differentiate from an outright sob.

 

“That's funny… Ha ha, you almost g- got me there.”

 

Mika stays quiet, blinking rapidly.

 

A heavy stone pulverizes Yuu under its weight. He feels like puking it up any second.

 

“No…”

 

“Yeah…” Mika head tilts toward the shoulder not leaning against Yuu. “The one that tackled me was too quick. The bite barely hurt. I was surprised.”

 

“What—no—!” Yuu almost yells, shaking Mika in his grip as his breathing picks up. “Mika, no! Oh  _ g- god _ . You can't leave me now. N- not like this. Not  _ yet _ !  _ You’re only 16! _ ”

 

“I know!” Mika grits out and cups Yuu’s head with both hands, leaving bloody stains on his cheeks. “But it’s how the world is! Yuu-chan, please calm down.”

 

Yuu shakes his head with closed eyes, trying to deny the possibility of this ever happening. 

 

But this was  _ always _ a possibility. 

 

Even so, who could  _ ever _ be prepared for it?

 

“I know… I know…” Yuu whispers. “I can’t believe it happened to  _ you _ .”

 

Mika slides his hands down to Yuu’s shoulders, mimicking the shake of his head as if to say he agrees.  _ I can’t believe death came this quickly _ , goes unspoken by both.

 

After a moment, Yuu’s breath goes back to normal. A few tears rolls down his cheeks.

 

“Hey, Yuu-chan…?” Mika’s voice is gentle, enveloping the moment in a blanket. ”Are you calm now? I have to ask you something.”

 

“I think so... What is it?”

 

“We know that I will… you know.” His eyes flickers to the bite and Yuu whimpers in understanding. ”But if I had a future-” Mika bites his lip in contemplation before continuing. “ _ If _ I did, would you have wanted to spend it with me?”

 

“...That you even have to ask…” Yuu mumbles, ”Of course I would. More than anything.”

 

“Good. That's— good. I just wanted to make sure, because I wish… Well...” His words trails off, and it appears he isn't going to finish. But Yuu knew, because Yuu had grown to know Mika better than Mika himself.

 

A small smile quirks his lips as he strokes his thumb over Mika’s cheek.

 

“I wish, too, Mika,” he says in a low voice, not able to pull away from the shimmering blue.

 

“Tell me, then.”

 

“What?”

 

Mika smiles. Sadly so. “Tell me what you wish for.”

 

Yuu stays silent for a mere second, before taking a deep, shaky breath. “Listen… Mika... I wish the world went back to normal, to a world where death wasn't a possibility at every corner. I wish we could build a life together in such a world. I wish… I wish we could buy a house, only the two of us, because I want nothing more than to wake up with you lying next to me every morning, sleeping peacefully on our bed because you know nothing can harm you. I’d lean over and kiss you on the forehead, and you would smile as we spent the morning c- curling up to each other… a- and… you know...”

 

“I’d love that,” Mika says dreamingly.

 

Yuu’s chest aches with amalgamated fear and fondness.

 

”We’d adopt kids. So many kids.” 

 

”You’d wanna adopt them all, and I would have no choice but to agree,” Mika says and laughter fills the air, both wishing for the thought to be more than a chimera. ”And you will. Once the world goes back to normal, you will be a wonderful father.”

 

”It’s not the same without you. I want them to be loved by you too.”

 

”I will love any kid of yours, Yuu-chan. Even if I’m not around.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Yuu imagines a future without Mika, and it hurts so damn much he feels like he’s going to break. He buries his face in Mika’s hair. “Don’t die. Please.  _ Stay with me forever _ ,” he begs desperately, despite knowing that his words were helplessly visceral.  ”What am I going to  _ do _ without you?”

 

”...I don’t want me to die, either,” Mika says,  _ confesses _ , in a voice almost breaking. He grabs Yuu’s hand, stroking it gently. In return, Yuu squeezes his. “We barely got to experience being dumb teenagers in love, did we?”

 

It was bitter, but it was the truth. Barely two weeks had passed since they had come forth with the fact that their chests fluttered when they saw each other, that they dreamed about falling asleep to the others’ warmth surrounding them. Barely two weeks since the days they had shared their first and clumsy and tender kiss at the roof of the van. Their friends had caught them in the act, making calls and shouting things like  _ finally,  _ but Mika and Yuu barely noticed; they only smiled at each other with warm cheeks and hearts beating faster than ever.

 

In a world like this, you barely got a break. While they spent most of their days together, both before and after that, there were few times to sit down and just _take it easy_. Everything evolved around surviving. There hasn’t been much time for more than the occasional romantic gesture and affectionate move.

 

And there never would be, now.

 

“I love you,” Yuu says quickly. The exclamation makes Mika look up at him with round eyes. “I love you I love you  _ I love you _ and I  _ am  _ just a dumb teenager with overwhelming feelings and stupid hormones and what matters isn't what we’ll _ miss out on _ but what we have  _ experienced _ . My life  _ has _ been wonderful  _ because of you _ .”

 

Mika’s expression grows soft. “I love you so much, Yuu-chan. I’m so glad I got to be loved once in my life, and by you especially. I sincerely hope you find someone else to experience this with in the future... You deserve the best...”

 

“Shut up,” Yuu grumbles at the last part, not wanting to think about feeling like  _ this _ for anyone else. He swears to always keep his heart reserved for Mika, only.

 

But he will not speak that promise out loud.

 

Mika smiles again before he turns his eyes down and speaks in a sudden, conspicuous weakness. “Can we just- can we just rest? Like this? Just for a bit… I feel so tired…”

 

Yuu nods with vehemence, barely trusting his voice but manages to answer anyway, “Y- Yes, of course. We should sleep a little. Just close your eyes. It’ll be— it’ll all be fine when you w- wake up.”

 

”Yeah…” Mika murmurs and lets his eyes flutter shut, curling into Yuu’s chest, ”It’ll be fine, and you’ll still be here…”

 

”Always, my love.” Yuu cradles Mika as close as he can, hugging an arm around his waist and raising his own knees. He makes sure Mika feels as secure and warm as possible. ”I’ll always be here. Goodnight…”

 

”Goodnight, Yuu-chan...”

 

And then, it’s like time stops for them only. Mika’s breath evens out into soft snores, showing that he’s fast asleep. He has a hand fisted in Yuu’s jacket, but the hold quickly slackens.

 

Yuu, on the other hand, is trying to stop himself from shaking so much as he holds Mika for a little longer. Bathing in the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart. 

 

_ Alive _ .

 

_ There’s still someone out there who loves you, Yuu. _

 

He’s not sure how long he sits there, but the sun that supplied light to the room has almost disappeared completely by the time Yuu carefully lays Mika down on the stone floor, taking off his jacket and putting it under his head. 

 

Yuu’s gun lies discarded in front of the garage door, completely forgotten in their chaos. He’s not sure where Mika’s weapon ended up, but it was probably dropped between the crowds of zombies outside where he was bitten.

 

Releasing a shaky and despair-filled sigh, he bends down and picks up the gun.

 

-

 

It wouldn’t be a far reach to say everyone nearby heard the shot, and Yuu realizes he must escape the building  _ now _ if he wants to have a chance at survival.

 

His will to even escape danger has been greatly diminished, now that his one and only love lies lifeless in front of him, as if the universe never cared for the heartfelt and wonderful soul once inhabiting the body. 

 

But death is out of the question for himself; he would never do that to Mika. 

 

He leans down and lingers with his lips on Mika’s cheek, right before he moves away and makes a run for the window in the back.

 

-

 

When he finally  _ finally _ makes it out of the overly perilous city— his gun out of bullets and his arms full of scratches— he falls into a breathless heap against a tree.

 

He pants for a good minute, before the panting turns into wheezes and the wheezing turns into a forlorn wail, filled with absolute hatred for the world and everything to it. 

 

He grants himself some time to grieve, still feeling the traces of Mika’s skin against his.

 

And a small voice repeats in his mind, seeps itself into every thread of his soul. What a cruel world if he were to ever forget the gentleness in the voice that he cherished more than life.

 

_ Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan. _

 

_ Hey, Yuu-chan. _

 

_ I’m so nervous, but I have to tell you something. _

 

_ I’m… I’m in love with you! Oh god I said it. _

 

_... _

 

_ It’s okay! I feel the same, Mika! _

 

-

 

When he makes it back to their squad, he asks them to gather flowers.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> h...heh....


End file.
